All I remember is you
by storming-wolf
Summary: Nick suffers brain damage and memory loss after being a victim of heat stroke. He remembers nothing, not even who he is, but the one person he remembers is his hero, Macy. Nacy. JONAS L.A.


So I was in a 1.3 mile long parade yesterday(July 4) and it was 90 degrees outside. I passed out from heat stroke, but I'm fine now! I barely remember it, but I wrote this story while I was recovering.

* * *

Nick loved being outside. Sports, walks, and concerts are what he loved to do the most outside, so when JONAS had a chance to perform outside in LA, Nick jumped at he chance. It just so happened that a heat wave was moving through LA that day, so it was very hot. Everyone was trying to keep cool, but it seemed almost impossible. Nick, being very stupid, decided to do the concert as planned, even though the heat was starting to get to him already.

The concert was kept under an hour so no one would pass out. Kevin and Joe stayed back to take pictures and sign autographs, but they told Macy to take Nick home because he felt very hot, faint, nauseous, and dizzy.

"You guys did great," Macy said. Nick didn't reply. "Nick?" Macy said as they stopped walking. She noticed he was very red. "Nick, are you okay?" Macy asked. Nick still wasn't replying, but was now swaying back and forth. "Nick, please answer me, you're starting to scare me," Macy said. Nick suddenly passed out, hitting his head on the concrete.

"NICK!" Macy yelled. She immedietly noticed that Nick wasn't sweating, and that was a sure sign of heat stroke. She took a bottle of water from her bag and poured it on him. He slowly cregained consciousness.

"Macy..." Nick said, just barely conscious.

"Nick, do you know where you are?" Macy asked.

"North Dakota?" Nick asked.

"Say the alphabet," Macy said.

"A R S N J F P M E R S L," Nick said. Macy began panicking.

"Do you know who you are?" Macy asked. Nick didn't answer. "Nick, please, do you know who you are?" Macy repeated. Nick slipped unconscious again. Macy pulled out her cell phone and called an ambulance. She continued her attempt to cool him off, but her water was getting hot. Hearing sirens, she was praying that it was for Nick.

Hearing an ambulance siren and knowing Nick was overheated when he started going home, Kevin, Joe, Stella and DZ all ran to the back entrance to the park to find an EMT starting to take off Nick's clothes and putting bags of ice on him. That's when they noticed Nick was unconscious and Macy was crying.

"Mace, wha happened?" Joe asked.

"We were going to the car and Nick passed out," Macy said. Stella put an arm around her. "They said he looks really bad."

"Its gonna be okay Mace. Nick's a fighter," Stella said. Kevin gave Stella the keys to the car.

"Joe and I are gonna ride with Nick to the hospital. Drive there, okay?" Kevin asked. Stella nodded and watched the ambulance drive away. They all got into the car and went to the hospital.

* * *

Nick was taken to the ICU because his temperature was 110.7. It took them five hours, but Nick's temperature was down to 98.9 and he was in and out of consciousness constantly. When everyone was allowed to see Nick, he was awake.

"Hey Nick," Kevin said.

"Nick," Nick said. "Nick. Its so familiar. I've heard it before, but where?"

"It's your name," DZ said.

"My name? My name! My name is Nick! Nick, uh, Nick, uh," Nick pondered, trying to remember what his last name is.

"Lucas. Nick Lucas," Stella said.

"Right. Nick Lucas," Nick said. "But who are all of you?"

"I'm Kevin, your oldest brother," Kevin said.

"I'm Joe, your other older brother," Joe said.

"I'm your neighbour and friend DZ," DZ said.

"I'm Stella. your friend and fashion designer," Stella said.

"I'm your-" Macy started.

"Macy," Nick said. "Macy, I know Macy Misa. I remember." Macy looked at Nick in shock, as did everyone else.

"Nick, you-"

"Remember. You saved me," Nick said. His vision became blurry and he knew what was about to happen.

"Thanks," Nick said, becoming unconscious yet again.

* * *

I know its short, but its pretty long for a person who was unconscious shortly before she wrote it. So this is kinda based off of what happened to me, but I wasn't as bad as Nick is in the story(maybe because my mom was dumping water down my back every five seconds when it happened to me). So thanks Mom!

Like it? Love it? **_REVIEW IT!_**


End file.
